All At Once
by Janelle Howard
Summary: It's 1973 and Logan is sent back in time to visit young Charles Xavier and young Erik Lensherr. He needs Charles and Erik help to stop Raven, but he needs to find Adele as well. Only, no one knows where she since she vanished after Cuba, but when they find her it is obvious she doesn't want anything to do with them. Set in DOFP. Sequel to Look After You
1. Prologue

AN: Here's the sequel!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifty years into the future (around 2023), during the war with the Sentinels <strong>_

The future, a dark, desolate world. A world of war, suffering, and loss. On both sides, mutants and humans the ones who dared to help them. Fighting an enemy we cannot defeat. Are we destined down this path? Destined to destroy ourselves like so many species before us? Or can we evolve fast enough to change our fate? Is the future truly set?

* * *

><p>Everyone watched in silence as a large plane descended, landing near the temple. Warpath jumped down from his perch, Bishop stood in front of everyone.<p>

"Professor," Bobby called.

"Bobby," Storm grinned as he made his way over, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Storm,"

"Hey, kid," Logan greeted.

Bobby looked over to Logan and gave him a nod before stepping back.

"Professor," Kitty called, walking with Colossus and Sunspot. "You made it,"

Charles smiled at her and nodded and everyone moved into the temple.

"Whenever the Sentinels attack, Warpath spots them. And I send Bishop back to warn us of the attack before it happens. Blink scouts the next sight. And then we leave before they ever know we were there," Kitty finished.

"Because, we never were," Warpath added sitting down.

"What do you mean you were never there?" Logan asked.

"She projects Bishop back in time a few days to warn the others of the coming attack," Charles explained.

"She sends Bishop back in time-"

"No, just his consciousness. She sends his mind back to his younger self, his younger body,"

"Wow,"

"This just might work, Charles," Erik said.

Kitty looked between them. "What might work?"

"The Sentinel program was originally conceived by Dr. Bolivar Trask. In the early seventies he was one of the world's leading weapons designer. But covertly he had begun experimenting on mutants. Using their gifts to fuel his own research. There was one mutant who had discovered what he was doing," Charles said gravely.

"A mutant, with the ability to transform herself into anyone," Erik commented.

"Mystique," Colossus named.

"I knew her as Raven. We met when were children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me. I tried to help her but only succeeded in driving her away. She hunted Trask across the world and at the Paris Peace Accords in 1973 after the Vietnam War. She found Trask and killed him. It was the first time she killed," Charles stated.

"It wasn't her last," Logan added grimly.

"But killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected," Charles continued.

"It only persuaded the government of the need for his program. They captured her that day, tortured her, experimented on her. In her DNA they discovered the secrets to her powers of transformation. It gave them the key they needed to create weapons that could adapt to any mutant power. And in less than 50 years the machines that destroyed so many of our kind were created,"

"And it all started on that day in 1973. The day she first killed. They day she truly became Mystique," Charles finished.

"You wanna go back there," Kitty stated.

"If I can get to her. Stop the assassination , keep her out of their hands. Then we can stop the Sentinels from ever being born," Charles said.

"And end this war before it ever begins," Erik said.

"I can send someone back a couple weeks, maybe even a month... But you're talking about going back _decades_," Kitty said. "You have the most powerful brain in the world, Professor. But the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart."

"What if someone's mind has a way of snapping back? What if someone can heal as fast as their ripped apart?" Logan asked.

Everyone looked at each other in silent agreement. This was their last chance, the only thing that they could do to change what was happening. Many of the mutants left to take protective spots outside of the temple, the only ones remaining being Bobby, Kitty, Logan, Erik, and Charles.

"So I wake up in my younger body, God's no where, then what?"

"You'll need to go to my house, and find me," Charles said. "Convince me of... All of this."

"Wouldn't you be able to just read my mind?"

"I didn't have my powers in 1973 Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you. Lead me. Guide me. I was a very different man then. You'll have to be patient with me."

He scoffed. "Patience isn't my strongest suit,"

"You'll need me as well," Erik joined.

"What?"

"After Mystique left Charles, she came with me and I set her on a dangerous path... A darker path. It's going to take the two of us. Side by side at a time when we couldn't be further apart,"

"Great,"

"And..."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And there is someone else you'll need to find. Adele. You will need to find Adele,"

He sighed. "Where do I find you?" Logan asked Erik.

"Well... It's complicated,"

"Where do I find this Adele?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, after the Cuba incident she just simply vanished," Charles said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Great," Logan said sarcastically.

"Once you find Adele you will need to convince her as well," Charles stated. "Though I highly doubt she'd be agreeable to work with us,"

Logan laid onto the stone table.

"Basically your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time. As long as your back there past and present won't continue to coexist. But once you wake up whatever you done will take hold and become history, and for the rest us it will be the only history we know it'll be like the last 50 years never happened. This world, this war, the only person who will remember it, is you," Kitty said.

"Alright Logan I need you to clear your head and stay as calm as possible," Kitty instructed.

"What? What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"If your mind gets rocky it will be harder for me to hold you. You could slip between past and future," Kitty answered.

"What if I need to get a little rocky?" Logan asked.

"Think peaceful thoughts," Kitty replied.

"Peaceful thoughts...You have any good news?" Logan asked again.

"Well, you really don't age so you'll look the same," Kitty said.

"You won't have much time in the past. The Sentinels will find us. They always do," Bobby said grimly.

"And this time we won't have anywhere to run. We'll have no escape. This is our last chance, " Kitty added gravely.

"Are you sure this will work?" Erik asked.

Charles nodded. "I have faith in him,"

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's us. We were young. We didn't know any better,"

"We will now,"

Kitty placed her hands on either side of Logan's head. "This might sting a little," she warned.

Logan took a sharp breath, readying himself for whatever was to come. Logan screamed before entering into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>AN:It's about to get real!<p> 


	2. Professor?

Chapter 2:

AN: Sorry for the late update life has been hectic.

* * *

><p>Logan slowly opened eyes to a lava lamp and rays of sunlight that seeped through the blinds. Logan begun to sit up, only to realize that a thin, female arm was draped over his neck. He gently unwrapped the arm off of him, he tossed the blankets back and tried to climb off of the bed but had trouble since it was a waterbed. Logan struggled to get up for a few seconds but finally he managed to get off the bed.<p>

He walked slowly to the mirror near the bed and admired himself as he noticed that he no longer had gray hairs.

He went to the window, he parted the blinds slightly.

"Holy shit. It worked," Logan whispered.

Logan reached for his pair of bell-bottoms jeans. The door swung open and three men came in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Gwen, get dressed," one the men ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked again.

"I don't know what's going on," Logan stated.

"What's going on is you're supposed to be guarding the bosses daughter, not screwing her!"

"I didn't sleep with her," Logan said.

"No?" the man asked skeptically.

"No," Logan answered.

I mean, yes I slept with her many times," Logan said nonchalantly.

"Jimmy!" Gwen exclaimed.

"That wasn't me, that was the old me, I just got here 20 seconds ago," Logan explained.

"Really?" the man asked skeptically again.

"Yeah,"

"And what happened to your clothes?" he asked.

"My...oh. Would you believe me if I told I was sent here from the future?" Logan asked.

Everyone looked at Logan like he was crazy.

"Get out of here sweetheart, we're going take car of this comedian," the man ordered.

Gwen left quickly as she stuffed her feet into her shoes and covered herself with a blanket.

"No you're not. You're going to give me the keys to your car and some money for gas. Or you're going to wake up in the hospital, trust me I know how things play out," Logan stated.

"Oh, cause you're from the future," the man mocked.

"No because of these," Logan said.

He thought he would've heard the sound of metal unsheathed but instead he saw solid bone claws.

"What the hell!" the man exclaimed reaching for his gun along with the other men.

The gunshots rang out like a bell. Each bullet ripped through him, and he stumbled backward, his breath came in short heavy puffs as his body slowly pushed out bullets. Finally, after several tense moments, the bullets fell to the floor with a _plink_, followed by the _hissing_ of his flesh slowly came back together.

Logan charged at the men and attacked the men ferociously and within a few seconds the fight was over, Logan left the three men with severe injuries which would require hospitalization. Logan took the car keys off of the unconscious man body, and stuffed them into his pocket and finished put his clothes on.

* * *

><p>Logan didn't know what he expected to find, but this certainly wasn't it. Instead of the beautiful Victorian mansion he'd came to love. The school was decrepit and in an awful state of disrepair, and overgrown by vines and moss. It was completely silent. Distantly, he recalled Professor Xavier mentioning how he had been a very different man in the 70s but surely, things couldn't have changed this drastically. Cutting the engine off, Logan threw the door opened and climbed out of the car and made his way up to the doors.<p>

Logan grabbed the doorknocker and knocked three times. Several minutes passed, and the door opened slightly, and revealed a boy.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Uh...Yeah. What happened to the school?" Logan asked.

"The school's been shut for years. Are you a parent?" the boy asked.

"I sure as hell hope not," Logan chuckled.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"Hank. Hank McCoy I look after the house," Hank answered.

Logan took his shades in disbelief. "You're Beast, look at you. I guess you were a late bloomer," Logan chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Hank said and tried to close the door.

"Where's the professor?" Logan asked trying to push the door open.

"There's no professor here," Hank replied.

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid," Logan retorted.

"Come on, you sure there's not a little beast in you," Logan said.

"He's not here,"

"Come on, Beastie," Logan said and gained the advantage and pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey! I said the school is closed you need to leave now!" Hank ordered as he followed Logan into the foyer.

"Not until I see the professor," Logan answered.

"There's no professor here, I told you that," Hank said and grabbed Logan by his shoulder turning him around.

"Look kid, you and are going to be good friends," Logan said and then punched Hank in the face.

"You just don't know it yet," Logan finished and walked away.

"Professor," Logan called jogging up the steps.

Logan walked down an empty and quiet hallway. "Professor," he called again.

Two minutes later Logan's scream filled the room as he slammed into the staircase. Hank jumped over to him and pounced over Logan and threw him like a rag doll onto a table in the foyer. Hank then jumped onto the chandelier and hung upside down and roared at Logan.

"Hank! What's going on here?" a shaggy haired man asked walking down the stairs.

"Professor?" Logan said.

A pale, tired looking man stood at the foot of the steps. His hair was long, tangled, and streaked with grease. The faint stench of alcohol, smoke, and lack of bathing drifted on him.

"Please don't call me that," he said.

"You know this guy?" Hank asked still hanging upside down.

"He looks slightly familiar. Get off the bloody chandelier Hank," the Charles sighed.

Hank flipped off the chandelier and landed on his feet.

"You can walk," Logan stated.

"You are a perceptive one,"

"I thought Erik-"

"Which is slightly perplexing that you managed to miss our sign on the way in. This is private property my friend I'm going to have ask... him to ask you to leave," Charles said.

Logan got off the table and stood in front of Charles.

"Well...I'm afraid I can't do that, cause I was sent here for you," Logan said.

"Well tell whoever it was that sent you tell them I'm...busy," Charles said.

"That's going to be a little tricky because the person who sent me was you," Logan explained.

"What?" Charles asked confused.

"About fifty years from now," Logan said.

"Fifty years, like in the future fifty years from now?" Charles asked.

"Yeah,"

"I sent you from the future?" Charles asked skeptically and looked over to Hank who thought the idea was ridiculous too.

"Yeah,"

"Piss off," Charles muttered angrily.

Charles didn't believe him which honestly didn't surprise Logan.

"If you had your powers you'd know I was telling the truth," Logan said coolly.

"How do you know I don't have my- Who are you?"

"I told you,"

"Are you CIA? Have you been watching me?" Charles asked.

"I know you Charles, we've been friends for years. I know your powers came at nine. I know you thought you were going crazy when it all started, all the voices in your head, and it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized the voices were in everyone else's head. Do you want me to go on?"

Charles stared at, shocked. "I never told anyone that,"

"Not yet, no, but you will,"

"Alright you peaked my interest. What do you want?" Charles asked.

"We have stop Raven, I need your help, We need your help," Logan said.

"I think I'd like to wake up now," Charles murmured and got up and walked to his study.

"What does she have to do with this?" Hank asked as he turned back into his human self.

"So you're saying that they took Raven's power and what...they weaponized it?" Charles asked.

"Yep,"

"She is unique," Hank commented.

"Yes she is Hank," Charles agreed.

"In the beginning Sentinels were targeting mutants. Then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants that would eventually have mutant children and mutant grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help us but it was a slaughter. Only leaving the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars...I've never seen anything like this," Logan said solemnly.

"And it all starts with her," Logan finished.

Charles sighed and dragged his hand over his face. "Let's just say for the sake of...sake that I choose to believe you, that I choose to help you. Raven won't listen to me...her heart and soul belongs to someone else now,"

"I know," Logan said and stood from his chair. "That's why we're going to need Magneto too,"

Charles laughed at the idea.

"Erik? You do know where he is?" Hank asked.

"Yeah,"

Charles laughed even more, as he got up. "He's where he belong," Charles said as walked past him.

Logan frowned. "That's it you're going to walk out,"

"Ooh top marks. Like I said you are perspective,"

"The professor I know wouldn't turn his back on someone who lost their path. Especially someone he loved,"

Charles paused on the stairs and turned around and walked back to Logan. "You know I think I do remember you," Charles started.

"Yeah, we came to you a long time ago seeking your help. And I'm going to say to you what you said to us then. Fuck off," Charles spat.

"Listen to me you little shit!" Logan growled, roughly grabbing Charles by his robe.

Logan's patience wore thin.

"I've come a long way, and I've watched a lot of people die. Good people, friends. If you want to wallow in self pity and do nothing, then you're going to watch the same thing, you understand?" Logan released him.

"We all have to die sometime." Charles turned back around, heading up the stairs taking a swig of alcohol.

"Told you there was no Professor here," Hank said.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"He lost everything. Erik, Raven, his legs. He built the school, the labs... This whole place," he began, pouring himself a drink.

"Then, just after the first semester, the war in Vietnam got worse. Many of the teachers and older students were drafted... And it broke him. He retreated into himself, I..I wanted to help do something so I designed a serum that treated his spine. Derived from the second formula, that was me, that controls my mutation. I take just enough to keep myself balanced but...he takes too much. I tried easing him back but he just couldn't take the pain, the voices. The treatment gives him his legs but its not enough he's just lost too much,"

"What about Adele?"

Hank froze. He hadn't heard that name in years, not since Cuba.

"That's a touchy subject for Charles," Hank started.

"Why? What happened to her?"

"If you don't know already Adele was Charles' girlfriend, and after Cuba we took Charles to a hospital. Adele visited him after his surgery alone. After she visited Charles she told us 'I'm going to step out for a breath of fresh air, don't wait up.' When Charles was finally conscious everyone was in his room, except Adele. Charles searched for her mind in the hospital but she simply vanished. Adele left Charles a note that basically said I'm leaving. Adele was just another person he lost," Hank finished with a sad expression.

"I'll help you get her,"

Logan and Hank turned around and saw Charles standing in the foyer.

"Not for any of your future, but for her,"

"Fair enough," Logan said. That's all he needed to hear.

"I'll tell you this, you don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murderer. You think you can convince Raven to change? To come home? That's splendid. But what makes you think you can change him?"

"Because you and Erik sent me back here together," Logan said.

"I forgot to mention we're going to need Adele as well,"

And without a shadow of doubt Charles was going with Logan.

* * *

><p>AN: No Adele sorry. You won't see her until chapter 4 or 5<p> 


	3. The Pentagon

Chapter 3:

* * *

><p>"The room there holding him in was built during the second world war when there was a shortage of steel. So the foundation is pure concrete and sand. No metal," Hank explained.<p>

A map of the Pentagon lay across the table.

"He's being held a hundred floors under _the _most heavily guarded building on the planet," Charles said.

"Why's he in there?" Logan asked.

Charles raised his eyebrow. He scoffed. "Did he forget to mention?" Charles chuckled.

"JFK," Hank mumbled.

"He killed...?" That was Erik?

"How else do you explain a bullet miraculously curving through the air? Erik's always had a way with guns," Charles replied. "You sure you want to carry on with this?"

"Hey, this is your plan, not mine,"

Hank shook his head. "We don't have the resources to get us in,"

"Or out," Charles added. "It's just me and Hank,"

Logan paused for a moment. "I know a guy. Yeah, he'd be a young man now, living outside of D.C," He chuckled. "He could get into anywhere. Just don't know how the hell we're gonna find him,"

Hank glanced over to Charles. "Guess Cerebro out of the question?"

The man snorted, looking away.

"We have a phone book,"

* * *

><p>"Here, here, here," Logan said, spotting the house.<p>

Charles looked around. "Where?"

"Here, just coming up-"

"Alright, alright, there it is,"

"Next time, I'm driving. Don't get used to it," Logan said as Charles parked the car.

They all slipped out, looking up at the house in front of them. Passing by a mailbox with the name 'Maximoff' lettered to it. He slipped on his sunglasses, walking to the front door and rapidly knocking on it. Seconds later, a woman opened the door and looked at them worriedly.

"What's he done now?" she sighed. "I'll just write you a check for whatever he took...?"

"We just need to talk to him," Logan interrupted.

She nodded and let them in, looking exasperatedly down the hall. "Peter! The cops are here! Again,"

Logan followed the woman's directions to a set of stairs and walked down. Along the way, they spotted stolen road signs hung on and leaning against the walls. Music playing along with what sounded like a ping pong game. When they got to the basement they saw that it was a ping pong game, but with only one player... And he was rushing to each side to hit the ball effortlessly.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything," he said before landing on the couch. "I've been here all day,"

They spun around, following him. At least, trying to. "Relax, Peter," Logan said. "Were not cops,"

"Course you're not cops. If you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car,"

Charles looked at him confusedly. "How'd you know we got a rental car?"

"I checked your registration when you were walking through the door. Also had some time to kill, so I went through your rental agreements and saw you're from out of town. Are you FBI?"

Before they could answer, he zipped past them, nipping Charles' wallet in the process. "Nope, you're not cops. What's with the gifted youngsters place?" He dropped it onto the ping pong table with a shrug and ran off somewhere else.

"That's an old card," Charles said, grabbing his stuff and putting it back in his pocket.

"Well he's fascinating." Hank looked around with interest, trying to find him.

Charles almost snorted. "He's a pain in the ass,"

"Is he a teleporter?"

"No, he's just fast," Logan answered. "But when I knew him, he wasn't so... Young."

"Young? You're just old,"

They turned back to the couch, seeing Peter already lounging on it finishing up a popsicle that he just got. "So you're not afraid to show your powers," Hank observed.

"Powers, what powers? What are you talking about?" he questioned. "You see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them?"

His lips almost curled into a smirk before he zoomed past them to a video game, playing it at rapid speed. "So who are you, and what do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter," Logan said.

"With what?"

"To break into a highly secured facility and to get someone out,"

"Prison break?" He smirked then. "That's illegal you know,"

"Uh..." Logan glanced to the various groups of items stacked around the basement. He had piled TVs into a corner and had different sweets and junk food organized neatly on the shelves. "Only if you get caught."

"What's in it for me?"

Charles took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eye. "You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon,"

Peter froze and looked at him, trying to see if he was serious or not. They were all dead serious. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we're just like you," Logan told him.

Charles glanced over. "Show him,"

Logan lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist, forcing his bone claws out of his knuckles. Peter watched.

"That's cool, but that's disgusting,"

* * *

><p>"Built in 1943, the Pentagon is the world's biggest office building, housing more than twenty-five thousand military and police stretched over six million square feet,"<p>

Was the last thing Logan and Charles heard by a tour guide say before they trailed off down some stairs to the right. They walked briskly and hoped no one would see us leave the tour. Throwing the tour papers in a bin they hurried to where they had to be if the plan was going to work. A place like this be heavily guarded with CCTV cameras everywhere. That's where Hank came in. Charles took out a plan of the Pentagon and held it in front of Peter.

"This is where you've got to be now," He pointed to a square on the map labelled 'elevator'.

"Right," Peter said and ran to the elevator duct tape in his pocket.

A man stepped into the elevator, holding a tray in both hands. It was plain to see he was wearing a military uniform complete with hat. Well, before the hat was knocked off by Peter at lightning fast speed. Instinctively, the man knelt down to pick it up and stood up whilst turning around. The walls either side of the door were made from a shiny black material, showing Peter's reflection in one.

The man noticed and jumped out of his skin, Peter smiled as the man turned to face him, shocked by Peter's sudden appearance. Peter had his arms crossed and when he removed them there was the duct tape. But before he wound the man up in it he quickly stole his clothes and, Peter then, quick as a flash, tied the man up in duct tape and changed before picking up the meal for the prisoner.

A beeping noise rang in Peter's ears, meaning the elevator had come to a stop. As the doors opened Peter kept his head down and looked forward, the officer's hat on his head, hiding his identity. There was a huge corridor ahead of him, covered with guards. All the guards carried the same expression. He walked forward hesitantly, leaving the officer taped up against the corner of the elevator.

Peter noticed that none of the guards had real guns...they were plastic. They didn't have any gold badges either, like you'd expect them to have seeing as they were part of the military.

Finally Peter arrived at the other side of the corridor which had an elevator almost identical to the one he had just stepped out of. Except this one was a circular shape and as soon as we walked inside the walls spun around making a whirring noise and took him down slowly. When the whirring noise died out and the rotation stopped, there was only one guard stood beside the elevator to the left. This time it was a smaller corridor and all the walls were white. There didn't look to be a door at the bottom but Peter knew where we were going.

For a second time today, Peter stepped out of the elevator and Peter kept his eyes away from the guard and tried to be inconspicuous. Peter looked back, signalling the man that the door needed to be opened so he could go through. The man at the top of the corridor held a device to the side of the left wall which triggered the mechanism. A section of the wall moved forward allowing an entrance to be made to walk along...to the prisoner. Peter walked through and took a right turn into a dark room. Everything was almost black apart from a source of light coming from the center of the room, in the floor.

Peter noticed a man through the glass shaped in a pentagon. He must be the prisoner, he was wearing a grey outfit and the room he was in was all white. He was laid down on the small bed that was pretty much the only piece of furniture in there. The prisoner looked like he was sleeping... or just very, very relaxed.

Peter took a note out of his pocket and put it inside of the meal. He then let go of the meal, letting it drop through a slot in the floor; the only entrance into the small room holding the prisoner. The meal then nudged the pillow that was resting the prisoner's head from the force of being dropped down a small slot in the ground. His eyes flickered and his head turned to see his meal. Then he noticed the note inside it. Peter looked down and saw that he had woke him up, which is what he intended to do.

~MIND THE GLASS~ The note said in my handwriting in big thick letters. The prisoner looked up towards Peter and gave him a strange look. Peter smiled back. The prisoner's brow line relaxed and his expression changed.

Peter slowly knelt down and placed his hands on the glass and it started to move. The prisoner stared, now fully stood up and watched. Only a small movement at first but then it was unmistakable. The glass started to vibrate, Peter's hands began to jerk. He smiled and looked up and after merely seconds the glass smashed. Peter's face looked shocked and his hands fell slightly from the position they were in. The prisoner put his arms over his head in an act of protecting himself. Glass shards fell down almost instantly in large chunks and small pieces, no bigger than a pen tip. Thankfully, no huge shards hit the prisoner, although Peter did warn him. Alarms sounded and the door shut, they had realized there was an turned to see the door shut and he looked at him in disbelief.

The prisoner lifted himself out of the cell quickly and urgently.

"In three seconds those doors are going to open and twenty guards will be here to shoot us," Erik explained, staring back at Peter.

"I know, that's what I'm waiting for," he said, appearing next to him, much to Erik's placed his hand at the back of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding your head so you don't get whiplash,"

"What?"

Peter looked to him, speaking slowly. "Whip-_lash_,"

The doors slowly opened, revealing several guards pointing at them with guns made of plastic.

"Don't move!" one of them shouted.

Peter merely grinned again and zipped past the guards with Erik all the way to the elevator. Once he heard the ding of the doors closing, he released Erik from his grip. The man held onto the wall for support. While he was collecting himself, Peter changed from the guard uniform to his normal outfit. Erik took a double take when he glanced at him. He paused for a moment, glancing at the man stuck in duct tape in the corner, but didn't comment on it.

"You're good," Peter said. "It'll pass. Happens with everyone... Must've done something pretty serious. Whatcha do man? Whatcha do? Whatcha _do~_? Why'd they have you in there?"

He sighed. "For killing the president,"

"Oh..." Peter looked to the duct taped guard in excitement, mouthing 'shit'.

"The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us,"

"You take karate? You know karate, man?"

"I don't know karate, but I _do_ know crazy,"

Peter chuckled.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He looked at the man in front of him, confused. "Charles...?"

The second Charles looked at him, his face contorted in rage and his fist immediately collided with Erik's face, throwing them both off and knocking Erik to the floor.

Erik sat up, rubbing his jaw. "It's good to see you too, old friend,"

"You're walking," Erik pointed out.

"No thanks to you," Charles snapped.

Erik rose to his feet, meeting Charles' glare but not returning it. "You're the last person in the world I expected to see,"

"Believe me," Charles snapped again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we get you out of here we do it my way. No killing,"

"No helmet," Erik replied, gesturing to his head. "I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted to,"

"I am _never_ getting inside that head again. I need your word, Erik,"

"Nobody move!" They couldn't even make a move before the doors were thrown open and even more guards filed into the room, guns aimed for them. They quickly surrounded the group, ready to fire. "Hold it right there!"

"Charles," Erik said.

"Don't move,"

"Hands up!"

"Or we _will_ shoot!"

"Freeze them, Charles,"

"I can't,"

Erik frowned. The pots and pans began to rattle, knives and utensils clattering. Charles shouted, trying to stop Erik just as everything was thrown into the air and the bullets were fired.

In a blink, the guards fell to the floor, beaten and unconscious. The bullets had been moved so that it wouldn't hit them and the knives were out of place so it wouldn't harm anyone. Erik, Charles, and Logan could only look around in awe. It had barely even been a second and yet the guards were defeated and they were in the clear. They looked over to Peter who was standing on the other side of the room, looking proud. Charles made his way through the kitchen and out the door without even a second glance. Erik looked down at Logan's claws for a moment, and followed Charles out.

Logan followed a moment later and patted Peter on the shoulder as he passed. "Thanks, kid,"

Peter grinned and walked with them out. "So that's it, then? We got the guy out, now we leave?"

"Hank should have the car ready," Charles said. "So yes. We're leaving."

Logan shook his head. "No, not quite yet."

"We need to find Adele," Logan stated.

Erik stopped and turned around and faced Logan. "Adele? She could be anywhere,"

"Luckily, Adele still had clothes at the mansion and I smelled them. I know where she is," Logan stated.

"Where is she?" Charles asked.

"She's here in Washington D.C."

* * *

><p>AN: So next chapter you finally get to see Adele again!<p> 


	4. Adele

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place?" Charles asked as he opened the door.<p>

They walked into in the burlesque club, Charles generally did not venture into places like this.

"Positive," Logan replied.

An employee walked up to them smiling seductively.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" the woman asked flirtatiously looking Erik up and down.

"We're looking for a woman named Adele. Do you where can find her?" Erik asked charmingly.

"She is currently busy but, I'm sure she will able to see you after she's done with her current task. Let me show you to your seats," the woman offered and guided them to their booth chair.

They were surrounded by musty air and partially-sober men with too much money in their pockets to spend on useful things.

"Gentlemen, I present to you the "The Phoenix"!" the announcer yelled.

The "The Phoenix" came on stage. The woman's hair was a wild mop when she whipped it about as she had fierce finesse and a glimmer in those dark green eyes…

"Bloody hell…""This doesn't seem like a place Adele would hang out," Charles said still looking around the club.

* * *

><p>I took sip of my cognac as I listened to the crowd that had gather at the show. I had got accustomed to the customers that were nice and the ones that had got to grabby. Luckily the bouncers that were there were always on top to kick them out if they did. Doing the final touches with my make up. Waiting for them to call me up with my music and my title.<p>

"The Phoenix!"

Hearing my name and I stepped out with the green costume that cause men to flock to the club, my red painted lips in a bright smile as I moved my body fluidly to the music. I was entranced in the dance letting the persona of the Phoenix let out. Letting my chestnut brown hair flow about with each movement. My dark green eyes surveyed the group seeing the regulars with their eyes glued on me. I would never truly pay attention to anyone when I was on stage. I never expected to see anyone at a place like this that wasn't just looking for for sex. That being said my eyes landed on a pair of blue eyes of someone that I didn't expect to see in a place like this.

_"Charles! Erik!" I thought._

Listening to the music I continued my routine taking off piece by piece ignoring the catcalls and the people around. Feeling the audience cheering and waving for me I took a bow and went off stage. Slipping on a silk robe I slipped to the back of the club. I ordered a simple drink and sipped it as I made my way to private room where a customer was waiting.

I opened the door to my room and locked the door behind me. I placed my cup on a coffee table and looked at my slumbering that his eyes were closed I used the opportunity to slip onto his lap. Letting my fingers curl around his collar with a smirk on my bright painted lips.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep before the fun even begins?" I playfully brought my lips close to his.

"Of course not darling," He said keeping his eyes closed, with a smirk playing on his lips. He finally opened his lids ever so slightly, his brown eyes, peaking through.

I smiled at his smirk seeing his brown eyes peeking through. Letting go of his collar and bringing my lips away from his. Leaning back letting my hands dance on his chest.

"I would hope you wouldn't pay a pretty penny just to sleep,"

"I'd pay just about any price to be in a room with you darling," He said and sipped his drink.

"Well then now that you have me for 2 hours. Where do you want to start?"I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Let's start with your robe," He said as he untied my robe and pushed it off my shoulders.

"You are so beautiful. So beautiful. Yes," Robert muttered and kissed my chest and I giggled.

Technically that wasn't me it's just an illusion. I watched in my robe with black lingerie with my legs crossed from the couch eating cracker as he moved his hands all over "my" body.

"Pathetic," I said and bit a piece off the cracker and chewed.

Suddenly the door flew open and I looked over and saw Erik, Charles, Hank, and the two strangers from before.

"Nice trick," Erik commented looking at me.

The telepathic illusion I trapped Robert in ended.

"Who are you?" Robert asked looking at the five men.

"And how are you?" Robert asked confused again looking at me.

I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Go to sleep. Forget my face," I commanded.

Robert complied and fell asleep.

"Ever heard of knocking? Usually when the door is closed it means _occupied_," I said coolly as I tossed my barely eaten cracker on the tray.

I get up from my seat and slowly walked over to Charles and Erik swaying my hips slights. Everyone's thoughts were buzzing through my mind but the loudest thoughts were Charles. I could see all the pain and anger in his eyes all directed towards me.

I stopped in front of Erik and I could see tensed up a little. I balled my fist up and punch Erik square in the jaw. Erik stumbled back and looked up at me.

"I can't say I didn't expect that," Erik said nursing his jaw.

I turned to Charles and without hesitation I slapped him across the face. Charles was expecting to slapped and almost fell to the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Charles asked holding his cheek.

I ignored his question.

"My, my, Charles. You really let yourself go," I said as I studied Charles.

Charles looked so different...instead of his normal neat hair, it was long, messy, and it looks like it hasn't been washed in awhile.

"We didn't come here so you can insult me," Charles spat.

"I know but I felt like doing it anyway," I smirked.

"How did you find me here?" I asked while reading their minds.

"It was you wasn't it?" I asked looking at the man with sideburns and read his mind.

"Logan," I named.

"You tracked me down like a bloodhound," I commented.

"We need your help, Adele," Logan stated.

I raised one of my eyebrows. "With what," I asked curiously.

"Why don't you just read his mind? You've been doing that perfectly," Charles spat.

I smirked at Charles comment before returning my attention to Logan.

"Finding Raven. There's a lot to explain and not too much time. We need to get Raven and stop her before it's too late. We can explain on the way-"

"Explain here," I interrupted.

"We don't have time," Logan explained.

"Not my problem. You have ten minutes," I said plainly.

"Adele-"

"Five minutes,"

Logan frowned.

"Fifty years from now, the world is a dystopian society. A man named Trask builds these things called Sentinels and they begin to take down mutants, but soon they also target humans that would later have mutant descendants. Humans tried to help us, but it was no use. No one can defeat the Sentinels, and so I was sent back here to stop it before it even starts,"

"Okay," I said implying him to continue.

"By stopping Raven from killing Trask during the Paris Peace Accords. Once she kills him, they capture her and weaponize her mutation to create the Sentinels to transform and adapt to other mutations to take them down. No matter what we did, we couldn't stop them. I've never seen anything like it before. This is our last shot. Charles and Erik from the future sent me back... they told me to find you,"

"We _need_ your help, Adele,"

I processed all the information Logan had told me while everyone looked at me expectantly.

"No," I answered.

"W-What?"

"You were expecting me to say yes immediately like the old Adele would?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes actually," Erik answered.

"Well it was too bad you were wrong," I said with mock sadness.

"Adele, you have to help," Charles.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," I said and walked away from them and sipped my cognac.

"Raven will suffer,"

"Then why are you still here? Better get her out before she suffers," I said as I shooed them away with my free hand.

"We need to stop Raven,"

"Raven's old enough to do as she wishes. She's not a child,"

"Good, innocent people are going to die and you don't even care?!"

"If you came to me a couple of years earlier. I actually might of," I replied putting my drink down.

"What has happened to you Adele?" Charles asked gravely.

"I grew up and stopped playing hero. Now get out of here before I actually hurt you," I warned and I turned my back to them.

"Look here-" Logan started as grabbed my arm roughly.

I yanked arm out of his grip, and whipped my arm in front of him causing him fly into the hallway wall leaving a dent. I felt a familiar presence in my mind forcefully pushed it away.

"Now leave before you ended like your friend or worse," I said coldly.

* * *

><p>AN: What's happened to Adele? Everything will explained in the next chapter! Reviews please!<p> 


	5. What Happened to You?

Chapter 5:

* * *

><p>I looked out the window, a storm slowly brewing as my thoughts fought among each other. A small sigh left my lips, until I felt a presence behind me.<p>

"So is there any reason why you're here again? Or do I have to look into your mind? I asked, already knowing who it was.

"I'm here for the old Adele. Not the stranger I just met 5 minutes ago," Charles stated.

"Now, why the long face, Charles? Don't tell me you still miss poor little sweet Adele," I replied coldly, turning around.

"I do. Who knew you could change so drastically over the year,"

"Yeah, you're right. Who knew?" I mocked hinting at his appearance.

"Though it wouldn't surprise me. I have drastically changed a lot of people over minimal amounts of time," I chuckled.

"Adele, you can stop pretending this is the new you," Charles stated.

"Oh really?" I asked, putting hand on my chest feigning shock.

I laughed at Charles' assumption that I was pretending, "You see the funny thing is Charles, you haven't seen me in almost ten years. So you wouldn't know, that this is my personality," I laughed again.

Charles' jaw was clenched tight and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What? You don't find that hilarious?" I asked, after my laughter subsided.

"No," Charles answered, still glaring at me.

"You have no sense humor, but bitterness does that to you," I started, as I began circling Charles like a hunter would stalk its prey.

"You know what's also funny? Everyone you loved seemed left you, first it was Erik, then it was Raven, and lastly me. But it doesn't stop there does it? You lost your school, students, and teachers," I listed.

"You know Charles, it truly hurts me to see you this way," I stated, stopping in front of him.

"Don't lie to me, you take pleasure in my pain," Charles replied.

"You're absolutely right," I laughed.

"This isn't you Adele! Please tell me what happened!" Charles said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Well you see, there's a friendly neighbor in my head, called the Phoenix. I let it in and we've become best buddies over the years," I said, my voice dripping of sarcasm.

"You let the Phoenix in?" Charles asked.

"You must be hard of hearing because I just said that,"

Charles' face contorted into an angry expression, "Why?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"I gave up. Throughout all the fighting and the self-loathing, the Phoenix had slowly began giving me the warmth that I wanted, that I _needed_. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way. I just gave up,"

"Who knew giving up could feel so good," I finished smiling maliciously.

_"You become a cold-hearted bitch,"_

"If your thoughts towards me were marginally kinder, perhaps I'd be more inclined to accept your help," I smirked.

"I know, and lucky for me, I don't care what you think," I added.

"Well my thoughts are correct!"

I did the tsk finger motion, "Now Charles, you know that tone will get you nowhere, dear. Let's try again… and do try to sound a little less—venomous," I stated.

"Please Adele, find the good that is in your heart to help us. You don't want Raven to be tortured, she was your friend. I promise you, after this is all over you will never have to see Erik or I," Charles pleaded.

I took a moment to think about it, "Is that yes?" Charles asked.

"Do not take my silence as acceptance. I'm merely attempting to wrap my head around the stupidity that just left those pretty, little lips,"

I walked over to the closet that held my clothes, "Charles, this better be worth my time," I stated, looking for an outfit to wear.

"Thank you Adele," Charles said with relief

"Don't thank me just yet," I replied, finding an outfit and slipping my robe off.

I slid on a pair of black flare pants, and Charles looked around uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Charles? Haven't seen a woman's body in awhile?" I cooed mockingly.

Charles' narrowed his eyes and I smirked, continuing to put my sleeveless white shirt with a black bow.

I put on some heels and topped the outfit off with a black floppy hat.

"Let's go," I ordered.

"What about him?" Charles asked, pointing to Robert.

"Oh right," I chuckled, walking over to Robert.

"Wake up!" I ordered, and Robert's eyes snapped open.

I snapped my hand up. My palm revealing itself to him, my eyes darkened and the whites of my eyes were now a dark shade of red. Closing my first, my victim merely dissolved into dust before even mustering what was going on. My eyes was unnerving and emotionless as I carried on staring into Charles' blue one's without blinking.

"There, all better," I said cheerily, lowering my hand slowly, I clicked my tongue before turning back and walked past Charles and left my room.

"You're a monster Adele," Charles hissed through clenched teeth.

"I know," I answered plainly.

Walking through the crowd of the club, I found Logan, Hank, Erik, and Peter sitting at table. I made my way towards them, and at the click of my heels Erik looked up. I read his memory, the click of Nazi stormtroopers from his childhood, ready to drag him away into Hell.

Erik grey eyes stared at me intently.

"I bet you wish, you had my father's helmet right now," I stated.

"It seems you are no longer aware of the concept of personal space, Adele," Erik said.

"No, I guess not,"

"So you're a telepath? You can_ hear_ what I'm thinking? That's...creepy," Peter said amazed.

"It's useful. Well, I can also make you be sexually attracted to buildings. Or, make you vomit uncontrollably for six hours whenever you hear the words 'bird', misfit, and broom," I said seriously.

"And I'm going to ask you nicely not to do any of the things you've just listed—Y'know if it's not too much trouble," Peter replied.

"I'm assuming you all have a plan. Not anyone can just walk into the Paris Peace Accords," I stated.

"We'll make it up as we go along," Charles answered.

"Well that's not much of a plan—but good effort," I said derisively.

"You have a better plan?" Logan asked annoyed.

"I might," I said, and walked away to leave the club.

I could feel the men following me, looks like the old gang is back together.

* * *

><p>AN: Took forever but here it is, I couldn't remember the original chapter so I changed it.<p> 


	6. The Flight

Chapter 6:

AN: Thanks for all the favorites and follows!

* * *

><p>"Peter thank you very very much. You take care," Charles said and shook Peter's hand.<p>

"Even though we only met each other for 5 minutes, it was still nice to meet you," I said and stuck my hand out for Peter to shake.

Peter shook my hand and my cells quickly analyzed them and copied Peter's mutation. I smiled as I copied Peter's mutation and Charles looked at me raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah I saw your flight plan in the cock pit. Why are you going to Paris?" Peter asked curiously.

Charles looked back Hank debating whether they should tell him or not. Charles walked up the stairs but stopped to throw Peter the keys to the rental car.

"Do me a favor and return it for me okay, Peter. And take it slow," Charles said.

Peter chuckled and got in the car and drove off.

"You only shook Peter's hand just for his power," Charles stated.

"Very perceptive Charles," my voice purred of sarcasm.

I pushed him to get on the plane and I was about take my seat until Logan made a smart comment.

"Need to throw another tantrum?" Logan asked.

"Would you like to me to blow a clean hole into your gut," I countered smiling evilly.

Logan glared at me and didn't answer.

"Didn't think so," I replied and walk to my seat and sat down.

"Adele, this isn't you. Stop pretending to be something your not," Erik said.

"How very foolish of you," I replied.

"Don't mistake me for having a backbone as foolishness,"

"Backbones are easily broken," I countered.

"As easily as heads are caved in,"

"Touche," I smirked.

The plane took off and we were up in the air the tension in the air was so thick it was almost suffocating. Charles sat to the left of me, Erik was on a sofa in front of Charles, and Logan was in the back isolating himself from the three of us.

"How did you lose them?" Erik asked.

"The treatment of my spine affects my DNA,"

"You gave up your powers so you could walk?" Erik asked incredulously.

I was reading the newspaper on the table and eating a soft-boiled egg out of an egg cup, while listening to Erik and Charles.

"I sacrificed my powers so I could sleep..." Charles shook his head. "What do you know about it?" Charles asked.

I turned the page of the newspaper and cracked the top off of another egg neatly and started to delicately eat the inside.

"I've lost my fair share-"

"Huh. Dry your eyes Erik, doesn't justify what you've done," Charles said harshly.

I finished my egg and reading the paper so I just watched Erik and Charles argue with each other

"You have no idea what I've done,"

"I know you took one of the most important people in my life," Charles said.

"Well maybe you should have actually fought for them harder," Erik replied coldly.

"If you want to fight, Erik, I'll give you a fight,"

"Ooh this should be interesting!" I said excitedly and instigated them to fight.

"Sit down!" Logan ordered, only to be hushed by Erik.

"Let him go," he said, standing up.

Charles surged forward and grabbed the man by the shirt. "You abandoned me! You took Raven away, and you abandoned _me_! You tried to take the woman I love away and look at what you've done to her! You twisted her into a monster!"

I stood up from my seat, "Erik did not make me the person I am today. Sure, he might've pushed out the Phoenix a little more than necessary during our late night training session. But I was bound to be to like this, I mean my father was Klaus Schmidt," I said nonchalantly.

Logan eyes widened when I mentioned the Phoenix.

"Angel. Azazel. Emma. Banshee." Erik named.

The plane began to stall as he crumpled the metallic outside forcing the plane to tilt.

"Mutant brothers and sisters, all _dead_. Countless others experimented on, tortured, butchered! Where were _you _Charles?!"

"Erik," Hank called from the cockpit. But it was no use. He was on a rant.

"Erik!" I yelled as I fell back and grabbed on the hand bars on the ceiling

"We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?! Hiding! You and Hank both pretending to be something you're not!"

"_Erik_!" I shouted again as I ducked from a flying plate.

"_You_ abandoned us all," He forced himself to calm down, righting the plane to how it was and allowing it to level off.

"And you wonder why I wasn't so keen on joining you guys," I stated as I stood up looking at Erik and Charles.

Charles quickly retreated into the cockpit and took a seat next to Hank.

"I'm sorry Adele, would you like me to comfort you?" Erik asked sarcastically.

"Coming any closer to me could prove hazardous to your health," I warned glaring at him.

"So you were always an asshole," Logan commented.

"I take it we're best buddies in the future," Erik said

Logan chuckled, pulling out a cigar and a lighter. "I spent a lot of years trying to take you down, bub."

"How's that work out for you?"

"You're like me. You're a survivor." He took a puff. "Wanna pick all that shit up?"

* * *

><p>It was nighttime as we passed through the air and the air was filled with even more tension than it was before. Charles had finally returned to his seat.<p>

"Fancy a game?" Erik asked, bringing a set up chess board over. "It's been a while,"

"I'm not in the mood for games, thank you,"

Erik grabbed a bottle of liquor and a glass, pouring himself some.

"I haven't had a real sip in ten years," He took a sip. Charles wouldn't even look at him.

"I didn't kill the president," Erik admitted.

"The bullet curved, Erik," Charles sighed.

"Because I was trying to save him. They took me out before I could,"

I furrowed my eyebrows. That didn't make any sense. "Why would you try to save him?" I asked not reading Erik's mind.

Charles and Erik looked at me surprised that I didn't make a snide remark.

"Because he was one of us,"

Erik paused, letting the information sink in. Erik wasn't one to lie, especially not about this. And if he was I would just read his mind, if necessary.

"You must think me so foolish... You always said they would come after us," Charles sighed.

"I never imagined they'd use Raven's DNA to do it," Erik said in disbelief.

"When did you last see her?" Charles asked.

"The day I left for Dallas," he answered, taking a seat across from Charles.

"And how was she?"

"Strong... Driven... Loyal,"

"How- How _was_ she?" Charles asked again.

"She was... I could see why she means so much to you. You should be proud of her, Charles. She's out there fighting for our cause," Erik said.

"_Your_ cause. The girl I raised, she was not capable of killing," Charles replied.

"You didn't _raise_ her. You grew up with her. She couldn't stay a little girl forever, that's why she left,"

"She left because _you_ got inside her head," Charles said through grit teeth.

"That's not my power. She made a choice,"

"But now we know where that choice leads. Don't we? She's going to murder Trask, they're going to capture her, and then they're going to wipe us out,"

"Not if we can get to her first. Not if we change history tomorrow..." They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry Charles, for everything that's happened. I truly am,"

Charles shook his head, quickly downing the rest of his drink before setting his glass down and leaning forward. "It's been a while since I've played," Charles said.

"I'll go easy on you," he replied amusedly, taking a sip. "You might find to be a fair fight,"

I let out a little laugh out at Erik's comment.

"And so your cold exterior melts," Erik smirked.

"I think I'm spending too much time with you two," I joked with a smile.

"You have the first move," Charles stated.

The metal chess piece pushed forward by Erik's power.

"This almost feels like deja-vu," I stated, Charles and Erik agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews please!<p> 


	7. Paris

Chapter 7:

* * *

><p>I woke up at the harsh sunlight glaring through my eyelids. It can't be morning already? The view was amazing, the Eiffel Tower was in the distance and it was only a while until we would land. I stretched and turned from the window to face Logan who looked like he'd been awake the whole time.<p>

"Adele, why were you at that burlesque club. Doesn't seem like a place you would be," Charles asked.

"Well you haven't seen me in ten years Charles, so you wouldn't know," I said casually as I stretched out.

Charles' expression hardened at my reply.

"If you really want to," I started. "Working at the club was like playing game," I answered.

"A game?" Erik asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes. I mastered the art of seduction. As a telepath it was easy for me to discover what made men's quarry tick, and I unfailingly honed in on their weaknesses. I had no problem with my job. Like Robert I never needed to actually touch or kiss the men. Using my mind was all that I really needed to convince them they were actually in bed with me. I always had a good chance to avoid their touch. It was easy money," I smirked.

"Why am I not surprised," Erik mused, and the rest of flight was silent.

It wasn't difficult getting into France. There were several other planes attending the Peace Accords, so we blended in well enough. We grabbed a rental car and we were off to the Peace Accords.

Erik and Logan sat in the front and the rest of us sat in the back all crammed in. It didn't help that we were driving at a snail's pace on arriving at the main gate. Two guards, wearing black helmets with two yellow stripes, around them walked towards us as I looked up, one raised a hand as a warning but that wasn't going to stop us.

With a flick of his wrist, Erik lifted a metal grid from the inside wall and pulled it across them to the wall parallel from the one where the metal grid first hung and knocked out the guard. He then lifted the control booth barrier, that was also metal, and Logan proceeded to drive the car inside.

After parking the car, we walked up a few stairs then through a series of corridors. Each was covered in more and more paintings than the next and expensive vases. Long carpet runners ran along the corridor floors. I looked towards a window and saw the crowds of people we had passed on the way in. All of them cheering and pulling out portable cameras, ready to take photos of important people stepping out of black shiny cars.

A lot of them were waving yellow and purple flags. Everyone of them were smiling and clapping. As I turned away from the window I quickened my pace and headed up a flight of stairs with a wooden bannister. I glanced down the hall, seeing many officials running past us in terror. They didn't even spare us a glance, which was good for all of us.

"Raven," Charles said as we swiftly entered the room.

Her hesitation to look at us questionably was the opening Trask's man needed. We walked into the room just to see a young man shoot her with a taser.

"Raven... Raven! We've come for you. Erik and I, together," Charles bent by her head, gently stroking her head as she lay shaking on the table.

Erik transferred the taser from Raven onto the man's neck. He fell to the floor instantly in a fit of unbearable shaking and pain.

The electricity that coursed through Raven was fading away as Charles talked to her. She looked relieved to see us. I looked over to Erik who stood next to me and he didn't look happy or sad. He just, watched Charles and Raven. The taser points pressed further into the man's neck and the pain continued.

Something was going through his head, and I recognized that look. He wouldn't...I read his mind and I was horrified. No. He would.

Raven's eyes shifted to me. "Adele,"

My eyes were telling her to run and I was hoping Raven would get the message, but it was too late. Erik had already taken the gun that was on the table.

"Erik..." Raven said firmly as she looked up to see him holding a gun he had retrieved from the table. He was pointing it...at her.

"Erik," Charles added as he turned to face him.

I noticed the man named Trask was stand to the side watching the situation like it was a movie. My eyes followed everyone else's gaze back to Erik. He still had the gun firmly grasped in one hand.

"What are you doing?" Charles said it more like it was a statement rather than a question. My eyes fixated on Erik's gun. My heart beating against my ribcage, urging me to make a move.

"Securing our future, forgive me Mystique," Erik spoke like he was being programmed to do this, like a robot. He had a choice and he knew it. "As long as you're out there we'll never be safe,"

Charles stood in front of Raven in an act of protecting her. The bullet would merely kill him and then Erik would send another one into Raven if anyone else didn't stand in his way first. I wasn't going to let that happen but I didn't have any bright ideas. If I made any sudden movement Erik would shoot without hesitation.

"Erik," Hank loosely voiced in an attempt to show that he was there and on Charles' side.

"Use your power, Charles, stop him," Raven spoke from behind him, desperate to avoid death.

"He can't," Erik finished for him in a slow voice, the kind of voice you expect before you die. Her eyes widened, a last plea for forgiveness.

Just the nick of time for a bright idea. _Run._ I spoke inside her head and she knew exactly what I meant.

She ran across the table as fast as she could.

Hank grabbed Erik and pushed him to the ground just as Raven had started to run.

She jumped out of the window with no hesitation. Shards of glass splaying onto the ground and the smashing sound vibrating against my eardrums.

But Erik still had the bullet in the pistol and he intended to use it. His hand was removed from the gun by Hank's force but he managed to move the bullet using his power.

We didn't know whether Raven had survived or not. Whether the bullet had hopefully missed her. Whether she had survived the impact of the fall. Erik punched Charles knocking him to the ground. Erik was walking toward the end of the table, making his way to the window. He took the piece of film from a projector at the end of the table that I presumed had something to do with the conference. What did he need it for?

Hank stared at me and his face started to change. Blue veins protruded underneath his skin and his eyes changed color. I heard Logan's breathing accelerate again and he held his clenched fists up to his chest. Then revealed his claws.

I looked around and couldn't see Erik, did he did just walk out the window?

Trask was still in the corner, looking panicked and shocked.

"Run," I whispered coldly, his eyes wide in terror. He ran out while he had the chance.

_Looks like it's time for Adele to save the day._

I quickly teleported from the building to where Raven lay on the ground, in front of Erik with a bullet floating in his hand. People gasped as I appeared out of nowhere. Both of us were sizing each other up.

"Erik you don't have to do this," I said calmly.

"I'm sorry but I do," Erik replied and let the bullet fly out his hand.

Hank had come roaring in and tackled Erik once more, throwing him in the fountain. I stopped the bullet in midair and let it drop to the ground.

I looked around, the French police were coming and the streets were in a havoc, Erik bending the metal around us instinctively as he drowned. I turned back to Raven only to see that she disappeared into the crowd.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

I scanned the massive crowd for Raven's mind but there it was so much chaos going on I couldn't find her. I turned back around to see French policemen flying in the air because of Erik.

Erik and I were having a standoff and then something came over me. My hand started glowing and I took in a ragged, panicked breath. I couldn't stop. _I couldn't stop!_ I could feel the ground beneath my feet start to crack and rumble, I could hear the creak of metal as it bent towards me, light bulbs and windows rattled. Sending the crowd into another wave panic.

_I was out of control. The Phoenix had taken over.  
><em>

The Phoenix lifted my hand and blasted psionic energy towards Erik, which he blocked by moving a car to shield himself with. Erik looked at me shocked that I actually attacked him. And just as the Phoenix surfaced it disappeared.

_I have to get out of here._

I closed my eyes and thought of the place that actually I felt safe and I disappeared. _The Xavier Mansion._

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it. Chapter 5 should be up by tomorrow. Reviews please.<p> 


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8 :

AN: Thanks for all the favorites and follows! And I'm sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p>I arrived at the mansion and I noticed that is was decrepit and the sign was down.<p>

_This isn't the mansion I remember_.

I walked to the door and with a flick of my hand the door opened. Hearing the door shut behind me, I walked into the foyer and the flashbacks started to hit me. The best moments of my life, were here in this mansion. I began to tour the mansion, like I had done so many years ago. Walking into my old room was almost eerie - it felt quite literally like stepping eleven years into the past when I passed through the doorway, pulling the door shut behind me.

It was touching, in a sad way, that for all the preparations required to get a school up and running, he'd let my room go untouched. Out of the memory of me presence or out of a hope I'd be residing in it again, I couldn't tell, but it didn't make the pressing need to find some small way of showing my appreciation any less important. In the end, the only thing I could think of was to shift the clothing I'd used as a default when in public to a dress hanging in her closet - a gift from Charles. Not much, but it was something.

Settling on the corner of my bed, I slid my hands over soft comforter until I hit something hard. I grabbed it and it was a black box. I'd spent the next moments looking thoughtfully at the black box that had been left under my pillow. I opened the box and there a ring inside.

_Charles was going to ask me to marry him._

I could feel my eyes starting to water and a single tear made its way down my cheek.

I walked back into the hallway of where Charles' room was and opened the door. Hurt had been expected, nobody could go through what Charles had without it, but the way he was now, drunk and alone in a dilapidated version of the first place I'd called home…Needless to say, it was a shock. I lingered in the doorway, not entirely certain if I even wanted to go in.

I sighed, and went into the room which reeked of alcohol, it would make sense because there was bottles of alcohol all over the room. I walked to his nightstand seeing a picture of Raven and I.

I picked my picture up, "Why did you keep that picture beside your bed if it only hurts you?" I asked aloud.

"A reminder of better times,"

I jumped a little but I didn't show it, and I whipped my body around to see Charles, "What are you doing in here?" Charles asked.

"Exploring," I answered simply.

"When did y'all get back?" I asked, putting the picture down.

"About ten minutes ago. I thought you ran off with Erik, or you were just going to vanish like before," Charles said bitterly.

"Sorry to disappoint," I replied.

There was a silence between Charles and I, something was bothering him from his posture and facial expression.

"Well spit it out, Charles. Something is clearly bothering you," I stated, crossing my arms together.

Charles lifted his head and looked at me, "You can't simply use your powers so irresponsibly! Have you any idea how many people could have been hurt by your recklessness?"

"I thought it was under control! I had the phoenix under control and now I don't and I don't know how to fix myself," I shouted.

"Well maybe this wouldn't have happened, if you didn't leave me in the hospital. I could've actually helped you!"

"Did you think that was a one way street, Charles? You could have found me, you could have tried. But you didn't, you sat playing drug house with Hank and pitied yourself," I said angrily.

"I didn't think that 'Goodbye' would mean I'm never seeing you again. It's been… what? Eleven years now, Adele. You might have at least made some attempt at contact. A bloody postcard at the very least. God knows I tried to find you,"

"Did it ever occur to you I wasn't able to do it, at times where I desperately wanted to?

Words were coming out faster than I would normally speak, and I could only blame it on the cesspool of emotions that was just stirred.

"And what stopped you?!" Charles yelled.

"I put my self in seclusion for almost 5 years! Do you know how many times, I started to write a letter to you but then stopped. I was on the verge of killing myself because I felt like I was going crazy, but guess who stopped me?" I asked.

"The phoenix," I said, answering my own question.

To be entirely truthful, I wasn't sure if the sudden sensitivity in my eyes was because I'd accidentally let the red shine through, or because they were watering, but I tried to pay it no mind.

"I've spent a long time missing you, Adele. Why come home now? Why care now?" Charles' face wrinkled into misery, into pain, tears just barely held back, "You haven't cared about me since you left on that beach. If you had, you might have made some attempt to let me know you were alive. You're...You're the only woman I truly loved,"

"If you really loved me Charles, then you would've searched far and wide for me," I replied, and left Charles' room.

* * *

><p>A scream woke me up and I looked around bewildered before realizing it was myself who had made the noise. Pulling my knees close to my chest I hugged myself looking out of the window up at the stars. It was just a dream - a nightmare. There was no need to be scared. Still I could feel my heart pounding and shiver went down my spine.<p>

The door to my room revealing Charles, "Everything alright? I thought I heard a scream," Charles asked, sleep evident in his voice.

"Just a nightmare. No need to worry yourself," I answered.

Charles began to close the door, "You know what I thought, Charles?" I started looking down at the bed, and he stopped closing the door.

"It took awhile just to find out everyone had gone missing. And then I realized, as everyone turned up missing, it had to have been planned. People hunting them. Mutants. I thought, I was so sure, 'Why hasn't Charles said anything', and the only reason I could think of? 'They must have gotten him too'. I couldn't bring myself to come check. And I was too scared to read your mind, fearing there was no mind to read. Only a real visit would have been safe, and the idea of going through this place and not..._finding_ you..."

Despite my best efforts, my speech carried the strain anyone could notice marked the onset of tears. "That's terrifying, Charles. And I was afraid. I have lost so many people, and adding you to that list...I couldn't,"

I heard the door shut and the tears finally fell, but I was quickly pulled into a hug with all the tightness of all hugs missed in the last eleven years.

"I'm sorry," Charles whispered. "I should have tried to find you, I should have done more. Adele, I failed them. All the students who came here, half got sent off to the war. The rest...they left. I failed them, Adele. Failed you too. I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry,"

He wasn't the Charles I'd known, for that man had lost his hope and had his determination chipped away. Those he'd protected had been slowly taken away one at a time, his dependency for their dependency upon him unfulfilled. A bright soul, good and kind, had dimmed to sadness and depression. But that didn't mean he couldn't be again. Someone _had_ come back and so perhaps hope wasn't so pointless.

Drastically different as he looked, he still felt remarkably identical to the Charles I'd last clung to like this. Still about two inches shorter, and if one got past the intense reek of booze, he still carried the distinct mix of old books, tea, and mint that made up his scent. For a moment, all I could do was lay there frozen by familiarity. Comfort, too, if I were being entirely truthful.

"Don't… don't say that. We've all made some really, really bad decisions,"

Myself, Charles, and Erik - we'd absolutely, completely screwed ourselves over, but that didn't mean it was the end of it. If I'd learned one thing in my time on my own, it was that; You couldn't lose yourself in self pity, regardless of circumstance. You could only carry on with hardened resolve, try and correct things.

"You tried, Charles, and I think that's more than anyone could say. We're a little worse for wear, but we're alive," Managing a small smile, I said in a meek effort at lightening the mood, "I mean, maybe once you get this hippie hair of yours washed and trimmed a little, it might even be a good look for you. And between the two of us, I think we'll both be an awful lot more safe," Pressing my chin down gently into his shoulder, I nodded once to myself.

"Things can be a little better now, right? _We _can be a little better now,"

All Charles could manage was a smile and slight chuckle as I teased him over his hair.

"Right," Charles murmured.

Eventually the embrace met its conclusion and Charles hesitantly withdrew. My hand went up to idly trace over the thick stubble that had grown over his face, finding after the greasy hair that hung lazily around a pale face. "I never really had the energy to have it trimmed," he said, in response to my earlier statement. My hand went back to his beard again, scratching at it for a moment. "And Hank confiscated my razors,"

It was only after that was spoken that I realized how it reflected upon what his mental state had been for the last few years. Simply put, he'd fallen, and fallen hard, into despair and self-loathing. And so do many, when they have lost so much.

There had been silence for a moment, but Charles broke it.

"I kept waiting for you," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. "Don't leave me alone again,"

I reached over to him and ran my fingers through his hair with sad smile, "I won't Charles. I promise,"

* * *

><p>AN:There it is!<p> 


	9. Cerebro

AN: I'm back! I know it has been a very long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that. I was suffering from the worst writer's block ever. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! And I know Charles was supposed to be in the wheel chair last chapter, but I switched it up.

* * *

><p>"We should really get going," I muttered against Charles' lips, but despite my words, I ran my fingers up his spine and deepened the kiss, "We've been in here too long,"<p>

"No. Stay," Charles protested punctuating each worth with a kiss, "Stay...we still have..."

"You've got nothing," I said with a laugh, my lips still pressed against his own.

"I got nothing," He stated, just before he slipped his tongue between my lips earning a low groan from me in return.

He grasped my waist and started moving us towards the bed, but I pulled back slightly, our pelvises still pressed against each other, my hands on his chest.

"_No_! We move to that bed and we both know we'll never leave,"

"You're right," Charles paused in mid step, while attaching his lips to the base of my neck.

"We have to go," I sighed in pleasure, my fingers tugging gently at his hair, pulling him away from my neck, before he can protest I pressed my lips against his, "One last kiss,"

"Last kiss," He agreed, moaning softly when I tugged gently on his ear as I bit lightly on his top lip.

"One," I promised, but despite my words I arched my body into his, as he grabbed my ass hoisting me up slightly, "Charles,"

"Shh," He said softly, as he took a step forward and pushed me gently against the bedroom door.

Despite my protests, I raised my legs wrapping them around his waist, so now our bodies are pressed against each other, "We _need_ to go,"

"Yes," Charles agreed as he moved his lips to my neck sucking lightly at the junction below my ear, "_Yes,"_

"_Charles," _I moaned softly my fingers clawing at the shirt on his back as I rocked my hips into his earning a deep groan in response.

Charles pulled way from my neck to kiss me deeply, but he groaned when I tightened my legs around him, my fingers moving to the edge of his shirt.

"You should..." Charles started.

"One_...more_," I gasped against his lips as he pressed me more firmly against the door.

* * *

><p>Charles and I walked downstairs where Hank and Logan were waiting in the foyer. As we reached the last stair Charles fell to the ground in pain.<p>

"What just happened?" Logan asked, as he and Hank helped him up.

"Come on," Hank said, lifting Charles up so he was sitting on a bench connected to a wall.

"Can he walk?" Logan asked.

"He needs his treatment," Hank replied.

"Hank, I can hear them," Charles panicked.

"I know, it's okay," Hank assured him.

"Can you make it stop?" Charles begged.

"I'll get them," Hank before rushing up the stairs, as Charles struggled it appeared he was in deep pain.

"Hey, hey!" Logan tried, as Charles squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to block out everything. "Pull yourself together. This isn't over yet,"

"You don't believe that," Charles said with a hand to his head.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"The serum kept my powers in hibernation," he reminded. "The longer I go without it, the faster this-" He pointed to his head. "Comes back...They _all_ come back...!" he cried, trying to shut everyone out again.

"Look, we're still here, Adele and I, and she's still out there," Logan started, as Charles partly removed his jacket off his arm then rolled up his shirt sleeve. "We need your help Charles, not like this, we need you,"

"He's right, we can't find Raven, not without your powers," I said crossing my arms as Hank came back with the drugs.

"I added a little extra because you missed a dose," Hank said, handing him one of the needles.

Charles took it breathing heavily as he stared at the tip where a bit of the liquid was beaded.

"Charles," Logan said, causing his eyes to snap over to them.

"Please," I said softly, my eyes completely un-guarded.

Charles put the needle to his wrist and struggled to press the plunger down, but as he looked from Logan's and mine pleading gazes then back to the needle before he let out a heavy breath and put the syringe down and wiped his face and he looked up to Hank.

"Hank, do me a favor and help me to my study," Charles said.

"Come on, I got you," Hank said, as he helped him up and into the study with Logan and I following. We walked over to a closet door and opening it revealed the wheelchair.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely not," Charles replied.

* * *

><p>"When was the last time you were down here?" Logan asked as we walked down the X-Men basement.<p>

"The last time we went looking for students," Hank answered.

"A lifetime ago," Charles added, as we stopped before the doors of Cerebro which scanned Charles with an illuminated X.

"Welcome Professor,"

The doors opened allowing us into the round room. We walked over to the controls which were covered in dust.

"Raven was wounded so she won't be moving fast," Hank stated, as he turned on Cerebro.

Charles took the helmet blowing the dust off of it before placing it on his head.

"These are muscles I haven't stretched in a long time," Charles warned, as the helmet lit up and he gasped.

The room was filled with red and white lights that made up forms of different people all of them shouting indistinctly. There was weeping and crying, and I looked around at all the people in agony.

The lights started to spin out of control, "Charles!" Logan called out, as Charles screamed and the lights flickered on and off and the machine's dials exploded.

Charles threw the helmet off breathing heavily.

"Charles!" Hank called, placing a hand on his back. "Charles, it's alright... I'll go check the generator," Hank said and left.

"It's not the machinery is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I can't do this. My mind..."

"Yes, you can," Logan argued.

"It won't take it," Charles stammered out.

"You're just a little rusty," Logan pushed.

"You don't understand it's not a question of being rusty, I can't flip the switches I can turn the knobs but the power comes from here, it comes from..." Charles hovered his hand over his chest. "And it's broken. I feel like one of my students. Helpless,"

Charles turned around to face Logan and I, "It was a mistake coming down here, it was a mistake freeing Erik, this whole thing was a bloody mistake! I'm sorry but they sent back the wrong person," Charles wheeled down towards the door.

"You're right," Logan said, stopping Charles and causing him to turn back to us. "I am,"

Logan began making his way to Charles, "Actually it was supposed to be you, but I was the only one who could physically make the trip. I don't know how long I've got here. But I do know that a long time actually a long time from now, I was your most helpless student and you unlocked my mind. You showed me what I was, you showed me what I could be. I don't know how to do that for you, you're right I don't. But I know someone who might, look into my mind," Logan told Charles.

"You saw what I did to Cerebro, you don't want me inside your head..." Charles argued.

"There's no damage you can do that hasn't already been done, trust me," Logan smirked a little. "Come on,"

Charles placed his fingers on the side of Logan's head and I looked into Charles' mind to see what he's seeing.

"You poor, poor man" Charles told Logan, I winced as I felt Logan's past pain.

"Look past me," Logan demanded.

"No I don't want your suffering I don't want your future!" Charles he shouted, his eyes watering.

"Look past my future, look for your future. That's it...That's it," Logan ordered.

Charles face went slack as he came into the future and face to face with his future self, and I give him the courtesy of not watching. I waited and I stood there silently. Slowly, Charles'eyes came back into focus as he leaned back into his chair.

"Find what you were looking for?" I asked, as I folded my arms.

Charles looked at me then back at Logan.

"Powers back on," Hank announced as he walked back over to us.

"Yes, yes it is," Charles goes back over to Cerebro and tries to find Raven again. This time succeeding.

Charles once again returned to the controls placing the helmet once again on his head and this time it worked. Charles used Cerebro to speak through various people to Raven trying to convince her to come home, but to no avail.

"Raven stop, stop running...Back at the house where you should be, I need you to come home...If you kill Trask you'll be creating countless more just like him...Those are Erik's words not yours...The girl I grew up with wasn't capable of killing, she was good, fair, full of compassion..." Charles said.

"Shut her down Charles, get into her head," Logan said.

"She's not letting me in. I'm barely holding on. I'm not strong enough yet." Charles gasped out.

"Come on Charles, I know you can do this," I whispered in his ear.

Charles began focusing on Raven again, "I know what Trask had done, but killing him will not bring them back, it will set you on a path from which there is no return, an endless cycle of killing. Us and them until there is nothing left, but we can stop it right now you and I. You just have to come home,"

Charles sadly removed his helmet.

"Where is she?" Logan asked.

"She's in an airport boarding a plane," Charles replied sadly.

"A plane to where?" I asked.

"A plane to Washington DC," Charles answered.

"Guys there's something I need to show you," Hank said.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you like it! As you can see Adele is slowly turning back to her old self. Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes.<p> 


	10. Washington DC

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited!

* * *

><p>Hank led us out of Cerebro and back upstairs to a room filled with monitors and equipment.<p>

"I set the system I designed to record any news about Paris over all three networks and PBS," Hank explained, as he took a seat before one of the TVs.

"All three, wow," Logan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and PBS," Hank said, missing Logan's sarcasm as he turned on a TV to a news cast. "Look at what I found,"

"Tomorrow in front of the White House the President will make his announcement. He will be joined by secretary of defense Laird and has even sought the help of renowned scientist Bolivar Trask his special adviser to combat this mutant issue," The reporter told the world. "The White House has asked..."

"Raven doesn't realize that if she kills Trask at an event like that with the whole world watching..." Charles trailed off.

"Then Logan came a long way for nothing," I said darkly.

"And there's more bad news, I saw on a report that they found traces of her blood in Paris," Hank told us. "For all we know they already have her DNA which is all they need..."

"To create the Sentinels of the future," Logan finished.

"Blood would only go so far, what they really need is brain tissue, spinal fluid, the things that help activate her mutation," I stated. "But, they'll still take her if they can catch her,"

"There's a theory in quantum physics that time is immutable," Hank told us. "It's like a river, you can throw a pebble into it and create a ripple, but the current always corrects itself. No matter what you do the river keeps flowing in the same direction,"

"What are you trying to say?" Logan asked.

"What I'm saying is what is the war is inevitable, what if she was mean to kill Trask, what if this is just simply who she is?" Hank asked.

"Just because someone stumbles and losses their way doesn't mean they are lost forever," Charles replied with a small smile. "No, I don't believe that theory Hank and I cannot believe that is who she is. Ready the plane, we're going to Washington,"

* * *

><p>We had all changed our clothes before boarding the plane, Logan had taken his seat from before still sitting a stiff as a log while I sat across from Charles who was rubbing his leg with a grimace.<p>

"Charles, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Getting there," Charles replied.

"Whatever happens today I need you to promise me something," Logan said suddenly. "You've looked into my mind and you've seen a lot of bad, but you've seen the good to, the X-Men," Logan leaned forward. "Promise me you'll find us, use you power to bring us together. Guide us, lead us...Storm, Scott,…Jean. Remember those names. There are so many of us. We will need you, Professor,"

"I'll do my best," Charles replied.

* * *

><p>I followed behind Hank and Charles with Logan bringing up the rear up to the White House stepping through a metal detector.<p>

"Can I see you invitations please?" A guard asked.

"Yes you may, these three are with me," Charles said, placing a hand to his head.

"Go ahead," The guard waved us on.

"Thank you," Charles said, as Hank wheeled him on.

I glanced back to Logan as he stepped through the metal detector getting a look of mild surprise when it didn't go off, as though he was not used to it.

"This way sir," A guard said as, Logan walked up to join Hank, Charles, and I.

We stood in the center of the crowd as Charles and I both scanned through everyone for trying to locate Raven.

"I haven't found her yet but she has to be here" Charles said.

"I can't find her either, oh wait!" I skimmed past her, "I lost her," I sighed.

"Charles, try focusing on people who can get close to Trask or the President without causing suspicion," I suggested.

"The President of the United States!" Someone announced, and Hail to the Chief started to play as Nixon took to the stage with Trask following along with other cabinet members.

"My fellow Americans, today we face the greatest threat in our history. Mutants. We have prepared for this threat. In the immortal words of Robert Oppenheimer...'Behold, the world will never be the same again.'"

Nixon gestured behind with and the curtain fell revealing the sentinels. The crowd cheered as service men stood saluting.

_"This is for you brothers and sisters,"_

"Found her!" I exclaimed the same time as Charles called out her name.

"I have her," Charles told Logan and Hank.

_"Let me go Charles,"_

"There, you see, secret service man," I pointed her out to the boys. "Left of the stage, we need to go!"

"Got it," Logan said as he, Hank, and I started walking towards her.

Then the sentinels activated rising up into the air.

"Gentlemen, ma'am, you cannot pass this point," A guard stopped us just in time for the sentinels to open fire on the crowd sending the crowd scurrying and screaming for cover.

"Erik!" Charles screamed as everything went to hell.

"Get to cover!" I pushed Hank and Logan away from the fire.

We scrambled to our feet looking to the sky where Erik was holding up a whole stadium, "Holy shit,"

"Charles!" Logan called out, as debris fell.

Charles barely had time to dodge out of the way as some crushed his chair and pinned him to the ground. The three of us raced to get to him dodging more debris as it rained down on us, but the stadium dropped closing off the White House from the rest of the world. Erik descended from the sky with his sentinels on either side of him as he surveyed his work, the machines moved off taking up sentry points around the stadium only one remained with Erik.

Hank, Logan, and I crawled up through some broken stadium chairs and chucks of concrete until we could see Erik.

"I'm probably not supposed to ask this kind of thing, but in the future…do I make it?" Hank asked.

"No," Logan said bluntly, and got shocked look from Hank.

"But we can change that," Logan added.

Hank nodded and slowly started to change into "the beast", and threw his glasses to the ground with a small roar.

"Do what you were made for," Erik said to the sentinel, upon spotting us.

The Sentinel opened fire on us barely giving us time to get out of the way. Logan attacked first when it landed in front of him, but his attacks were futile and was hit back.

Hank was next leaping onto the machine's neck while I started to fire off plasma bolts, a mutation I picked up while I was off on my own.

"We got this!" Hank called out.

"Go!" I urged Logan on as I flipped out of the way of more fire.

Hank used his teeth to rip cords out of the sentinel causing fluids to fly everywhere. I formed a large blast forcing the Sentinel back and frying off parts of its armor. Suddenly I heard Logan grunting, I spun around to see him laying on the floor as Erik pushed metal through his body.

"Logan! no!" I shouted, as I sprinted towards Erik.

Erik sent Logan high into the air before sending him away, to God knows where. Then Erik sent metal rods towards me stalling me from getting to him, and making me use a force field to block them. The safe house burst from the White House, Erik ripped the front off exposing the elected officials and their guards. They reached for their guns, but Erik was faster.

Erik then turned all the cameras to himself, "You built these weapons to destroy us," Erik started to speak. "Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different, humanity has always feared that which is different. Well I'm here to tell you...to tell the world...You are right to fear us, we are the future we are the ones who will inherit this earth and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you," Erik explained.

"Erik stop it! Let them go!" I screamed, and then I gasped as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach and I looked down and realized Erik impaled me with a large metal rod.

"Today was meant to be a display of your power, instead I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the world. And to my mutant brothers and sisters out there I say this…no more hiding no more suffering. You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long, come out. Join me, fight together in a brotherhood of our kind. A new tomorrow that starts today,"

I breathed heavily as the pain in my stomach coursed through my body, but I was able to calm myself.

"_Charles you have to do something, I'm too weak right now to do anything,_"

All was silent for a time until President Nixon stepped forward.

"Mr. President," The men tried to stop him.

"Stand down, I said stand down!" The President pushed them away and stood facing off against Erik.

"If you want to make a statement kill me and spare everyone else," President Nixon said.

I looked into President Nixon's mind to see what in the hell he was thinking.

It's not him. It's raven.

I grabbed the end of the pole gripping it tightly, and pulled the pole out of me pain was excruciating and I let out a small scream, and I quickly moved my hand to my wound to heal myself.

"Very heroic Mr. President, but you have no intention of sparring any of us." Erik said as he walked up to him and cocked the guns. "The future of our species begins now," Erik said, as he got the guns ready to fire.

A Sentinel came charging at Erik and Raven, and I watched Erik dissemble the Sentinel with a few waves of his hand. Erik's distraction was all Raven needed. Taking the opportunity she fired a shot from a plastic gun that went straight through the side of Erik's neck. Erik fell to his knees in pain as Nixon changed into Raven, the other guns and Sentinels fell with Erik.

"You used to be a better shot," Erik commented, as Raven walked up to him.

"Trust me, I still am," Raven sneered before kicking him followed by hitting him with her gun both hits to his head knocking Erik to the ground.

Then she whipped around aiming her gun once again at Trask, but thankfully Charles stopped her. Everyone froze except Raven, Charles, Hank, and I.

"Get out of my head Charles!" Raven yelled frustratedly.

"Raven, please do not make us the enemy today," Charles pleaded.

"Look around you Charles, we already are," Raven argued.

"Not all of us, all you've done so far is save the lives of these men. You can show them a better path. I've been trying to control you ever since the day we met and look where that's got us," Charles said. "Everything that happens now is in your hands, I have faith in you Raven,"

Everything unfroze and Raven was faced with her choice. Raven dropped the gun after a long hesitation.

I smile widely and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Raven," I whispered.

Raven removed Erik's helmet, "He's all yours Charles," Raven said, walking away.

I slowly stood up on my feet watching as Charles used Erik to free himself. I walked over to Charles who was being supported by Hank.

"If you let them have me, I'm as good as dead," Erik said, looking from his helmet on the ground then to Charles and I. "You know that,"

"I know," Charles replied.

"Goodbye old friends," Erik said.

"Goodbye Erik," Charles and I said simultaneously.

Erik looked to Raven before he flew away, then Raven turned to Charles, Hank, and I with a small smile before walking away.

"Are you sure you should have let them go?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I have hope for them," Charles replied. "There's going to be a time Hank, when we're all together,"

"What about Logan?" Hank looked to Rhea.

"He went home," I replied.

"We should probably leave." Hank said.

"I think that would be best." Charles nodded as they left the scene.

* * *

><p>AN: The second to last chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!<p> 


	11. Epilouge

AN: This is the last chapter guys! I would like to thank everyone read my story even through my long hiatus!

* * *

><p>I woke up slightly startled, I've just had the strangest dream. I turned over in bed and scanned the room, it was filled with antique looking furniture scattered about around the four poster bed I laid in, there was an empty space behind me. Why do I feel like I've forgotten something? I looked to the side of me and on the bedside table there was a couple of picture frames, one of those pictures was a wedding photo. A young Charles Xavier and I, were side by side smiling.<p>

I smiled to myself before getting out of bed and putting on a black dress with a red blazer on top with black heels. I left the bedroom walking past Logan's room, where quiet music coming from the inside of his room, he must still be sleeping. I walked down the corridor a bit and I saw the back of a furry, blue figure.

"Hello Adele! Charles was looking for you!"

"Thank you, Hank," I smiled.

He gave a smile before heading off somewhere else in the mansion, I heard him telling Logan, "You have a history class to teach!"

I looked over and see him, looking a bit startled. He looked over to me and smiled, with a slight look of relief on his face. I decided to go over to him and he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Adele...you're here!"

"Um...I am, yes! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, smiling.

"Uh...I thought you might of gone out!" Logan said sheepishly.

"Oh no! I'm off to see Charles, if you want you can come along," I suggested.

"Yeah...Yeah! Is that a wedding ring?" He grabbed my hand and looked at the ring, it's silver, with a large round diamond, with Xavier engraved in the silver.

"Well yeah, Charles and I have been married for over thirty years now," I answered, trying to figure out what's wrong with Logan.

"Oh...yeah! I remember!"

I looked at him, he still looked a bit confused, but I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned and walked to Charles' office. I passed Jean and Scott and they smiled at me saying good morning. Charles wheeled over to Logan and I when he saw us both, Logan stopped to talk to Jean and Scott, so I leaned down and kissed Charles and pulled back smiling.

Logan walked into the office starring at Charles, "You did it,"

"Did what?" Charles asked, closing his book. "Logan don't you have a class to teach?"

"A class to teach?" Logan echoed.

"History," I said.

"History?" Logan once again echoed. "Actually I could use some help with that,"

"Help with what?" Charles asked.

"Pretty much everything after 1973," Logan replied, as Charles and my faces became a mask of shock. "I think the history I know is a little different,"

"Welcome back," Charles breathed out.

"It's good to see you Charles, it's good to see everyone," Logan smiled.

"Well I had a promise to keep," Charles smiled back. "We have a lot of catching up to do,"

"Yeah," Logan nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Charles asked,

"Drowning..." Logan muttered.

"Great, please sit down," I said.

* * *

><p>AN: I guess that's it until X-men apocalypse! I enjoyed writing this story and I would like to thank everyone for reading this story!<p> 


End file.
